Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince
by Nightwish13
Summary: Romance, new people and unexpected surprises.


A boy was sleeping on his bed surrounded by nothing but air. If a regular person were to walk in this boy's room, it would have nothing out of the ordinary to them. But the boy on the bed was more than ordinary and extra ordinary. For this boy was a wizard also known as the boy who lived.

"Ugh" Harry said.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning, and realized that he had been sixteen for about three hours. He had fallen asleep while daydreaming.

'_That girl'_ Harry thought.

His daydream had been about a girl with pitch-black hair.

'_The color of the night sky with no moon' _That was all he could remember about her, dark hair.

As he was trying to forget about his dream he heard a tapping noise on the window. He saw the biggest owl he had ever seen, carrying about 3 packages. He slowly got up and opened the window, trying not to wake his Aunt or Uncle (thank Merlin his cousin had gone camping) or as he liked to call them, The Dursley's. He got the packages from the owl and it flew away. There were three packages and one simple piece of parchment. One of them was From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying the usual and about the new books he would need for school. He got the next one which was from Hermione Granger, one of Harry's' best friends.

**Dear Harry,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you're having a good summer. Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer vacations with us at the Leaky Cauldron. (I asked my parents and they said yes!). By the way have you had any weird dreams lately? I told Ron about my weird dream that I had and it turns out he had that dream too! The weird part is that all we can remember is this girl with dark hair. Anyways you can call me by the muggle way. My number is: (381) 6483-4196.**

**Love,**

**-Hermione**

**P.s. Did you hear about Ron's brother?! I can't believe that they beat him up and removed his memory just to get a dragon!**

'_WHAT?!'_ Harry thought

'_Can it be possible for three people to have the same dream? And why would anyone want to steal a dragon? Surely someone would notice if someone had a dragon. (Unless it was Hagrid but he wouldn't do such a thing; would he?'_

Harry saw that along with the letter Hermione had given him a book, '**_101 Quidditch Moves_****_'._**

'_Wow!' _He thought when he saw the cover. But suddenly he didn't feel so great as his thoughts came back to the girl with dark hair.

He picked up the next letter, which he could tell by the messy writing was Ron's his other best friend.

Hey Harry,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope the muggles are treating you good. Did Hermione tell you about the dream we both had? I can't believe it! It's so weird. I didn't want to believe it at first but then I realized she was telling the truth. Sorry my letter is so short but I have to help my mum with a lot of things. Hope to see you at the Leaky Caldron.

-Ron

Harry couldn't believe this! Where all these events related? Harry barely noticed the brand new quill he had received from Ron. Harry looked at the piece of parchment he had gotten. For some reason he was afraid to open it. Harry decided to take a risk and open it. He held it in his hands. Scared.

It read:

Take Caution Everywhere!

And Remember.........................

**Beware!!!!!!!!!**

Pain seared throughout Harry's whole body as he fell to the floor. Starting at his scar and ending in his toes.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Said his Uncle Vernon standing at the doorway.

Harry was still on the floor clutching himself as if somebody was beating him with a club.

"What's going on?" Said Aunt Petunia joining her husband.

Harry started getting tears from the pain. Then he started sobbing and bawling.

"Vernon, I think something really is wrong with him."

"Well what are we supposed to do? He's probably trying to trick us."

Harry could barely breathe anymore. He had never felt pain like this in his whole life, it was like all the times he had had pain in his life put together but worse, much worse.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Petunia asked with a look of worry on her face.

"I ca..can't br...breathe!!!!, help help I don't want to die!" Harry screamed as he started to breathe heavily.

"Vernon call an ambulance!"

"What?"

Aunt Petunia shat a look of anger to Uncle Vernon.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Harry felt as if something was sucking the soul out of his body. He could see Aunt Petunias face getting farther and farther away.

"Mr. Potter, Mr.Potter. Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw everything blurry

"Is he going to be okay doctor?" A distant voice said.

"I'm not exactly what you call a doctor, we like to call ourselves healers."

"Anyways is he going to be okay?

"We're not sure."

"Ah, you're awake Harry."

There was a man in front of Harry. Maybe in his mid-30's and looking very cheerful.

"Where am I? Who are you? What Happened? Am I going to be okay?"

"Mr.Potter, Mr.Potter, can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Harry opened his eyes, everything was blurry.

"Is he going to be okay doctor?" A distant voice said.

"I'm not what you call a doctor we call ourselves healers."

"Anyways is he going to be okay?"

"We're not sure, its that, oh you're awake Harry."

There was a man in front of Harry. Maybe in his mid-30's and looked very cheerful.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened? Am I going to be okay? Am I going to die? Am I......."

"Whoa Harry, one question at the time. You're at St. Mungo's, I am Healer Kaminski. You fainted from sort of attack that we can't figure out yet. You're okay and no you're not going to die."

"But I just heard you tell someone that you weren't sure if I was going to be okay." He said.

"Well in time we will be taking test while you are asleep to see in what condition you are in. Now I will leave you here with your Aunt and Uncle. You should have seen how worried they were."

'_Worried them? I must be delirious' _

"So, Potter, we'll be going now." Aunt Petunia said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well we can't be seen at a place like this, and I just found out that our next door neighbors are your kind. Oh, and we also have to go to pick up my Dudders from camp. You will stay here for the remainder of the summer. I have talked to a lady called Mrs.Weasley and has agreed to take care of you. She said you would be staying with her and her family at a place called the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well goodbye' he said.

"Goodbye" they said as they walked out.

Then as they walked out several red haired people walked in

"Hello Harry" Said someone in the back.

'Hello Ron, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill. What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he got many hugs from all of them.

"We came as soon as we heard and it didn't take long considering my brother is just down the hall."

"How are you feeling Harry?" Mr.Weasley asked.

"Much better from last night."

"Well we're glad to hear that!" Exclaimed George with a smile.

"Harry have you gotten your letter? Ginny and I are going to go buy school stuff. Ron will be staying here with you while you wait for Hormone." Mrs. Easley told him.

"Actually it's the same as Ron's." He responded.

"Well I hope to see you over at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry."

As soon as they were all gone Ron told Harry:

"Well I'm glad you're o.k. Everyone was worried sick. It's about time you woke up. He told him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Its already the 22 of august! We only have 10 days left of vacation!" He said in a loud voice.

"What? I can't believe it! It didn't seem that long to me!" Harry said in disbelief.

"Just kidding; you've only been asleep for 5 days." He told Harry.

"Oh, where's Hermione?"

As if on cue Hermione walked right in.

"Harry are you okay?" She asked as she rushed to him.

"Better that ever."

"Well now that we're all here, we can discuss the dreams that we've been having. Have you had any weird dreams lately Harry?"

"Well all I can remember is a girl with dark hair." He said.

: That's all we can remember too." Said Ron.

"What do you reckon this means?" Harry asked.

"Well, I did some research and I bought this book called Dreams And What They Mean by Ashlee Simpson and according to this book when 3 people have the same dream about a certain person t means that we will soon meet that person and will either be friends or enemy's with them. And it also says that dark haired people could bring bad luck and mistrust, but I mean Harry has dark hair and is completely trustworthy. I guess we'll be having to look out for this person."

"It could be Snape!" Guessed Ron

"Ronald, it's a girl remember?" Hermione corrected.

"Oh, yeah..........."

"Well as soon as they let me get out of here, we can go to Diagon Alley and look for her." Suggested Harry.

Healer Kaminski walked in. He said: " Visiting hours are over, Harry its bedtime for you."

Ron and Hermione said goodbye and left. Harry hoped he would dream about the girl again. He wanted to see her again even if perhaps she was just in his imagination. Or an enemy.

**LATER.........**

"_What do you want from me?" Harry said._

"_Nothing, but your death. After the horrible pain you'll feel nothing, nothing at all." A girl said._

"_You'll have to go through us to kill him!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Don't mind if I do."_

Harry woke up, sweat covering his whole body. He had dreamed that the girl had wanted to kill him and that Hermione and Ron were protecting him.

Healer Kaminski had walked in carrying a humongous cup with green liquid in it.

"Alas Harry, good morning, boy you're sweating a lot. Having nightmares? Wet dreams? Just kidding! Here take this potion, you'll feel better."

"Good news Harry, you can go!" He said with joy.

"Turns out the pain came from you know who, but no need to worry, he's no-where near you" Healer Kaminski went to the window, frowning as if thinking very hard.

"So I an just go? Do I need to sign something?" He asked trying to take out the taste of the potion from his tongue.

"No, you'll just use floopowder to #6 in the Leaky Cauldron. Your stuff is already there, change and meet me in my office which is just to your left."

Harry changed as soon as possible and went next door to Healer Kaminski.

"Here," He told Harry as he handed him a pot of floopowder Harry got some and waited for him to tell him something.

"Here step inside." He said as he showed Harry to the fireplace.

"Go ahead."

"NUMBER SIX, THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" He shouted.

Harry twisted and spinned like crazy until he felt himself land on the hard floor.

"Ahhhh! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Someone screamed.

Harry didn't even turn to look at the person and just ran out looking for Ron and Hermione. He found them in the bookstore looking at books about dreams.

"Harry, mate, when did they let you go?" Ron asked.

"Just right now." He answered.

"Harry we've been doing some research and it seems as if that girl is going to be either a bad person or related to one." Hermione said.

"What girl ?" Asked a disgusting voice.

"Oh, its you Malfoy, did you come in here to look for another girl to sleep with?" Said Ron, loud enough for the whole store to hear.

"Go to hell Weasley, you couldn't even afford to sleep with a girl." Said Malfoy even louder.

At that moment Ron threw Malfoy to the floor and started kicking him.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione said her filled with tears. Harry tried to pull Ron away but Ron was way taller than him. Since Harry couldn't pull him away he decided to jump on him. Harry's weight had caved in on Ron and both of them felon top of Malfoy.

"You'll pay for this with your girlfriend and I don't mean her." Malfoy said as he pointed to Hermione.

"I know things that you don't Weasley! And for your information I already have a sex partner." He said as he ran out of the store.

"What the fucking hell was he talking about?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I mean you're not m girlfriend and I don't have one either." Responded Ron.

"Lets just forget about him, lets go look for that girl." Said Harry.

**LATER.........**

They went looking for the girl everywhere but the had no success.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to leave me alone!" They heard.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Let's go look." Hermione said.

"STOP! Leave me alone!" They heard once more.

They turned and saw that Malfoy was cornering a girl, grabbing her ass and kissing her neck.

"Hey Malfoy, I thought you said you already had a sex partner." Ron teased.

Ron had gotten Malfoy's attention and the girl took advantage and ran to Ron..

"Thank you." She told Ron.

'_Doesn't anybody realize that this is the girl with dark hair?' _Harry thought.

Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing because she was staring at the girl with horror.

"Weasley, Ive had enough of this. Just because you cant get your own girl that doesn't mean that you have to take mine." He said in a calm voice.

"Don't listen to him, if you just walk away he'll leave you alone." Said the girl in a low whisper.

All of them turned and started walking.

"Sure walk away, everybody else does, including my mother." They heard him say.

They got to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked.

"To the Leake..." Harry had started saying.

"First things first. What is your name?" Snapped Hermione.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself? I'm sorry, my name is Ceyla Cobain. Nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Hermione Granger."She said with a smile.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Weasley ..."Ceyla said as if tasting it.

"I 've met your father. Very nice man."

"Thanks." He said.

You could tell that he really meant it. Since nobody ever made good remarks about the Weasley family.

"I have to go. I'll just see you on the Hogwarts express." She said as she began walking.

"Wait, how did you know?" Harry asked.

Ceyla turned and pointed to his robes.

"Oh, right." Harry felt himself getting red.

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione


End file.
